


Family Meal

by anastronomicalsmile



Series: Barely in My Body [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brunch, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Meal, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, eating disorder cw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastronomicalsmile/pseuds/anastronomicalsmile
Summary: Taako whips up a brunch for a mini-reunion, and everyone is still having trouble adjusting.





	Family Meal

**Author's Note:**

> cw: cursory discussion of recovery from trauma and eating disorders  
> nothing is terribly explicit, i just want to make sure you have the appropriate heads up

            One thing that they had held onto from their years on the Starblaster was their routine.  Lup was up first, and pulled herself away from Barry, gently disentangling herself from his legs and arms.  Sometimes she would linger for a few minutes, to trace his features with her eyes: the slack of his mouth in sleep, the red tint of his eyelids, his messy hair sticking every which way.  She washed her face and wrapped her hair in a ponytail before bouncing down to the kitchen to prepare their first round of coffee, with clove and vanilla.  She presented a cup of coffee to him along with a kiss on the cheek, “for her sleeping beauty.”  Then, a hot shower which they take together more often than not since Lup’s restoration.  While Barry drinks his second cup, Lup sets out some clean clothes for him and picks something out for herself—she always had a better sense of the day’s weather pattern, and Barry was useless before cup number three. 

            They’re still getting used to it again, to move together in that rhythm in the morning.  It hurt to feel out of sync with him, to have this sense of disconnect from Barry.  But he was patient and attentive, and gave her space to be frustrated, or offered a hand to guide her.  They’re both relearning it together, and building a new normal. 

She fixed her hair into a short braid at the vanity while Barry stretches his old, tired muscles with some yoga that Taako showed him.  He was tucked into a downward dog when Lup spoke up. 

“Will you be okay to leave for Taako’s in fifteen minutes?”

“Sure, but you can go ahead if you’re ready now.”  Barry spoke as he pulled himself into cobra.  Lup could hear his spine cracking as it moved. 

“Are you sure babe?”

“I know you want to run taste tests and give him your constructive criticism—“

“Culinary smack downs, you mean.”

“Yes,” Barry smiled and pulled himself off the ground.  He stepped forward to her, and she took his hands. 

“Thank you, Bare.” She swiped his hair off his forehead with her long slender fingers.  He flushed red and pulled her other hand up to kiss her knuckles.  She watched him carefully, and turned to the dresser to pull out another layer for him—a red and yellow plaid button up to put over his white Henley.  He took it when she offered it, and dutifully pulled it on. 

“There’s a bad chill coming in the afternoon.  Stay warm.”

“Yes, dear.”  Barry obliged happily, and secured all the buttons up the shirt while Lup straightened out the collar.  When he finished, he pulled her into another kiss.  Because, gods, if she’s gonna pull shit like this, how is he supposed to send her off to see her brother?  He pulled his lips from hers only to move down and work at her neck quick and just rough enough to make her want more.  She felt herself flush and swell and warm at his touch. 

“I should go ~~~” She spoke without any sense of urgency or pulling away.  He hummed against her in acknowledgement, and set his teeth against the arch of her neck where it turns into her shoulder.  That pulled a soft moan out of her, and she braced herself by grabbing into his arms tightly, nails digging into the fabric.

“Well, you should really get going, huh?”  He spoke in his low, “I-just-woke-up-and-it’s-time-for-morning-sex” voice, and her fingers dug further into his arm and the fabric, clawing for _something more.  Fuhck._  

“You fuckin’ tease.”  She spoke into his ear, kissing at the cartilidge. 

“I promise, I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

“Oh, please do.” 

 

 

            She rushed into the kitchen, where Taako was cracking eggs into a warm pan.

            “Your favorite taste tester is here!”

            “I thought I made _it very_ clear last night that Kravitz is my favorite taste tester.”

            “One.  Gross.”  She pontificates with a finger in the air while she pops up to the stove.  “Two.”  Another finger. “You’re banging and he’s in love with you so he’s not trustworthy for criticism.  Three.  Can you even taste anything if your body is a magical construct?”

            “I mean, it’s more complicated than that—“  Kravitz started before Lup cut him off.

            “I’ll take that as a no.”

            “If it’s a construct, it’d the sexiest, best construct _ever_.” Taako waved his spatula noncommittally in the air and crossed over to Kravitz to press a quick, full kiss on his lips. 

            “Brother dear, it’s time.”  Taako sighed and pulled the oven open.  He stacked dishes on the stove, and cast a quick Prestidigitation to keep everything to temp, while Lup started to pull at the corners and lids to poke at the dishes. 

            “What is this???”  She asked when she unveiled a very greasy pie dish.  She couldn’t decide whether she was excited or terrified.

            “It’s a quiche, with hasbrowns as the pie crust and top texture, then of course she’s drowning in cheese.”

            “Natch.”  Lup agreed.  She carefully picked a couple crispy hashbrown pieces, the egg meat, and a glob of cheese.  “Excellent texture, if a bit greasy.”

            “Merle is coming.”

            “Oh, then this is perfect grease content.  I wish it were a little more.  Hmm.” 

            “It is designed for pairing with belinnis and Cholula.”  A smile caught on Lup’s face at the mention of two of her favorite food groups: alcohol and hot. 

            “Did you know you’re a literal, actual genius?”

            “It bears repeating.”  Taako said with a shrug.  She continued through the line up, commenting on portioning, plate ratios, and how much hot sauce you can put on a dish before you should just chug the fucking bottle, cut out the middleman.  Together, they laid out everything along the counter: two quiches, slow cooked oatmeal, maple-roasted bacon, fresh biscuits with honey and fresh raspberry jam, fuck a stack, a goddamn TOWER of spiced chocolate pancakes, fresh sliced fruit with a peach balsamic glaze, and carafes with hot chocolate, coffee, horchata, next to a number of liquor bottles for your boozy pleasure.  As Taako was finishing up one last plate: the fresh scrambled eggs with salt and pepper, and a dash of paprika (live a little, Captain!) when Davenport entered, Merle following not far behind him.  

            “Good morning Cap’n!”  Taako greeted him while he served up the eggs he made for him on a plate, and passed it straight to him.  Davenport received it, graciously. 

            “Good morning, Taako, Lup, Kravitz.  This looks amazing.  Thank you!”  Taako beamed at the praise, as he typically does, and presses a quick kiss onto the top of Davenport’s head. 

            “Eggs, scrambled with whole milk, salted, peppered to your liking.  I did, sneak a touch of paprika in it.  Figured, since you managed to return from you’re fucking soul searching expeditions abroad to enjoy your favorite twin wizard’s feast, I should prepare your favorite.” Taako explained himself, happily, if with a bit of playful edge.  But that’s how you know he’s being genuine.  When they were on a world with anything close to an abundance of food, Taako and Lup figured out how to turn it into a veritable feast for them, and now that they were settling down, or, settled down now, they could just go to the market, or swing by Merle’s to peck at his garden.  Things are real here in a way nothing ever is. 

            “Now Taako, you know that Barry is my favorite wizard, and Lup is my favorite twin.”  Davenport chided back. 

            “WELL THEN,” Taako swiped the eggs from Davenport, earning a good natured laugh.  “These are for Barry then.  And you can enjoy what your favorite twin has prepared.”

            “I’m thinking a bloody mary, but, a bottle of hot sauce instead of tomato juice.”  Davenport gave him a daring look before taking the eggs back, and pouring himself a cup of black coffee, no sugar.

            “Cap’n _ple-eh-eh-eh-a-s-e,_ I am begging you.  Eat something with like! Even a little bit of flavor!”

            “I will try one pancake, and you may pour me a sample of your horchata.” 

 

            The rest of the guests arrived in short order, Merle with a fresh small potted plant: another for Taako to line the window in his kitchen.  This one, a fresh thyme plant, as well as a new mint to herald in the winter.  Kravitz took them and watered them carefully while he and Taako caught up.  He was followed a few minutes later by Angus and Barry, who must have bumped into each other in the hall.  Angus had a plate of airy madeleines this time, less technically complicated, with a soft and warming blend of vanilla, cinnamon, and cardamom.  Barry had his dopey smile for Lup, of course. 

            Together, they made quick work of serving themselves their plates, and settling down at the table.  Magnus had built Taako a large wooden table just for him to have these kinds of gatherings, an occasion he’s surprised that he’s taken to so quickly.  Taako fusses over getting Angus and Kravitz their proper servings, and presents Lup with her own bottle of hot sauce.  She knows what the fuck she’s about.  They’re all seated, and Barry is halfway through his quiche when Lup nudges him, as Taako stands to make a toast. 

            “A-he-he-hem.”  Kravitz takes a cue to clink on his glass with his unused knife.  “To this bomb-ass meal that I made for you losers, you better enjoy it.”  Glasses clinked, silverware shuffled, and Angus engaged with Barry straight away on a new mystery that he had been working through, since Thursday.  Kravitz pecked a kiss on Taako’s check before taking a generous gulp of his belinni, and Barry squeezed Lup’s hand in his.  They were together.

 

  Not everyone, not all at once.  That’d be too much, for Taako, for Davenport.  For her.  She hates to think it, but Lup too.  She cuts into her pancakes and watches everyone around the table.  Kravitz has a polite smile, but a huge grin in his eyes while he listens to Taako, who has his hand on Kravitz’s back.  He sips at his Irish coffee while gesturing wildly, chastising Merle for—oh god, he did what?  That’s not what plants are for, Merle.  Merle, who has one wooden arm all the way on the table while the other scoops food into his mouth, listening to Taako and responding in the affirmative appropriately.  Merle, who’d lost an arm.  And an eye.  Permanently.  No more cycles, no more resets.  Davenport is watching the conversation, bemused, while cutting at his eggs with a knife and fork (like the _goddamn nerd that he is)_ and interjected to make a point.  But he stumbles over his words in a way that the captain never did, especially when he was arguing.  And especially with Taako.  Or he never had, before.  And now he does. 

 

She turned her attention to Barry, to his conversation with Angus.  He followed along, eyes bright while Angus ignored his heaped upon plate for recounting his adventures.  Lup watching Barry and Angus with warmth.  And she set her hand gently on Barry’s back, and remembered the long evenings and mornings they spent together, talking about the kind of life they wanted after the Hunger.  It strikes her that they’re living in that future right now.  But they don’t exactly have that life, that they’d talked about.  Sadness pooled in the pit of her stomach while that thought overcame every train of thought that started in her, until Taako inserted himself into her headspace. 

“Earth to Lup, come in Lup.  Lulu.  Agree with me.”

“Hmm?”  Lup was shaken, but still, “Yeah, I agree with Taako.”

Taako glanced at her quickly before returning to his conversation, but she could feel him glancing at her through his words, between the laughter he shared with Davenport.  Brunch carried on, a joyful affair, but Lup was in another world all together. 

 

After they finished, Angus and Barry helped to wash all the dishes while Kravitz and Taako wrapped up the leftovers that could be salvaged for another meal.  Taako was dizzy, a little bit drunk, and leaned on Kravitz for support, who caught him deftly every time.  Maybe he had as much to drink, but he also had three brunches worth of food, as opposed to the half picked at plate Taako dumped in the trash. 

 

“Penny for your thoughts, Lup?”  Davenport stood by her, and she was half turned away. 

“Oh, I’m—“ she resisted the urge, the habit to deflect, “it’s harder than I thought it would be.  Coming back.”  Davenport only nodded. A silence settled between them, but it was comfortable.  Lup tugged at the ends of her hair while she looked to Davenport for something else.  A nervous tick she’d dropped after her childhood, but it kicked back up in this new body. 

“Let’s go for a walk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate your kudos and feedback. Amount of chapters in this section tbd, but i'm working on it!


End file.
